The house of hades
by patchscruff
Summary: Hey! if your looking for something to read why not read this? By the way it does not have terrible spelling because i checked it and as for the grammar well... i guess its just special. so this it my take on the house of Hades enjoy! Lottie belongs 2 vivi-rose read gods save the queen if u like the character coz i may hav changed her quite a bit 4 the worse...
1. Chapter 1

The House of Had

**Leo.**

"Dam thing" muttered Leo as the tail of his sort of pet metal dragon Festas fell off again for the third time that day. Since his discovery of all the lost scrolls of Archimedes he had been able to begin to repair Festas as well as fixing the ship, installing a top of the range sound system that could be heard from pretty much anywhere on the ship and fixing a variety of new defence mechanisms including one that coach Hedge suggested that played Mozart top volume automatically when the ship came under attack guarantying to doom all those Mozart hating monsters out there. (Coach had justified it by saying he was easily as terrifying as and monster and if he was scared by Mozart those monsters must be absolutely petrified of it) Leo didn't really understand the need for that particular contraption but the coach was so devastated about Percy and Annabeths current predicament that he thought it was the least he could do.

Not that Leo felt any better. It all seemed so unfair, they had _won _they had beaten Ephithaltes and Otis the twin giants obsessed with ballet and wiping out Rome in an entertaining way, found the Athena Pantheon and rescued it from an evil giant spider woman who wanted to kill Annabeth and make a beautiful tapestry out of it and made friends with Dionysus (or Mr D as Percy had called him…)

"No" Leo stopped his thoughts in there tracks and carefully set down Festas's tail spike. There he went again thinking about Percy and Annabeth in the past tense like they were already dead and buried when they weren't, Leo tried to reason with himself, and Hazel would have felt something if they were dead… or they would be struck down by a tidal wave sent by an incredibly angry Poseidon / Neptune. He still remembered Niko telling them that Percy and Annabeth had fallen into the maximum security prison of the underworld called Tartarus, he had been so tired he could only just get the words out before he collapsed onto the deck of the _Argo II _but the message was clear, Percy and Annabeth would have to make their own way to the doors of death and they were supposed to meet them there.

Not Good. And it's all my fault if only I hadn't…

An incredibly loud noise woke him from the trance his thoughts had created, he instinctively reached for his imperial gold knife that Jason had lent to him but relaxed as soon as he realised that it was just coach Hedge (with Piper supervising thankfully) discovering the joys of having a top of the range sound system at your command. Leo stopped what he was doing and listened. Coach's incredibly vital and important anointment went like this:

Coach: What….. (Confused gurgling noises)

Piper: No you don't eat it you talk into it like this..

Coach: I know, I know tasted horrible anyway… The cow says moo, the pig says oink, the goat says...

Piper: You said you had an important announcement!

Coach: oh yes well…

At that moment the piercing sound of Mozart droned out coach's incredibly important announcement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason **

Jason had been having a pretty good day on a magical flying boat listing to the only adult on board quote what noises various animals make whilst sharpening various weapons and mourning the almost certain death of two of his closest friends. Until the goat monster appeared.

One of the downsides to being the only son of the most powerful boings in all the universe is that everyone expects you to be brave and he was (mostly) but when a creature with the head of a lion, body of a goat and a snake for a tail complete with fully functioning mouth priority's tend to fly out the window.

"Agghh" he cried and dropped the weapons.

Piper, Leo and coach Hedge ran up on deck behind him while Hazel flew over the side of the ship on the back of a dragon that swiftly turned into frank dropping Hazel none to gracefully onto the deck. The 5 demigods and a Satyr created a loose semi-circle around the creature and stared. It looked genuinely horrifying like something you would expect in a nightmare or a horror film except both its faces bore an incredibly surprised look. It eventually pulled its self together and said in a expressionless tone "agghh, that's what they all say"

"I'm sorry" said Hazel shakily "who screamed?"

"Your friend here screamed" it continued when it spoke both mouths talked at once making it sound like it had a severe hangover. "They all screamed did you know I'm the first recorded animal with a lion's head, goat's body and a snake's tail? But I didn't get any worshipers just because I'm to ugly to have followers did you know my own mother through me into tartarus all I did was wipe out a few villages completely I mean what's the harm in…"

It disintegrated into dust with a surprised snort. Coach Hedge was stood in its place with his baseball bat raised.

"Oops" he said.

Piper turned to Jason "you screamed?"

"Yeah" he shuffled his feet uncomfortably " just startled me that's all" the truth was that Jason hadn't been feeling himself lately he felt like there was something watching the ship just waiting him just waiting for him to be at his weakest…. He had made an effort to be permanently ready for well whatever it was but being surprised by that monster had made him realise just how unprepared he was.

He gulped "guess I'm just a bit on edge today."


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth**

"Oops" said Percy as he accidently stabbed the lion/ snake/ goat monster thing that had cushend our fall into Tartarus. I looked at him in dismay

"He wasn't causing us any harm you didn't have to kill it"

"Yes but he's not in the godly version of fort Knox for nothing!"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation "Percy, Fort Knox isn't a prison."

"Oh yeah well what is it then?"

"Well…" that was when the monster reappeared.

"What?" Percy said in a panicked voice "has death been captured _again _I thought I just killed you!"

"No no deaths perfectly fine but I however am not" the drunk sounding monster said "I just got stabbed twice in one day! That has to be some kind of recorded…"

"Percy" I whispered into my idiot boyfriend's ear "after I stab him we run away from this spot as fast as we can."

He looked at me in confusion "why?"

I'll explain later just follow the plan please" then I stabbed the monster for the third time that day.

I leapt forwards hoping to get away from the spot as fast as I could, unfortunately I had forgotten I had a broken leg and only Percy catching me stopped me falling onto the ground.

"And I thought you were the smart one" He muttered whilst dragging me along as fast as he could go whilst carrying a almost fully grown demi-god. Not that fast as it turns out.

Since falling into Tartarus I hadn't really had a chance to look around but I did now. The landscape around us seemed to permanently shift and change like one moment there was a mountain up ahead of us and the next moment it was gone. The strange thing was that although the earth beneath our feet was moving we just kept staggering at our usual pace, it was very disorientating. The sky was full of shadow and fire- a mass of grey and orange twisting together in a single withering mass, quite pretty in a very un-pretty, scary way….

"The grounds moving!" puffed Percy- ever observant.

"Well done" I replied then I had a thought "Percy… why are you so out of breath you've ran for longer than this before?"

"Yes well the (pant) air didn't (pant) push back (pant) before!"

I didn't really understand what he meant but I didn't push for answers because Percy looked ready to collapse and around two minutes later he did."

We lay still on the ground for a while before seaweed brain broke the silence

"Soooo do you want to tell me why we ran away from snligoat?"

Typical, we fall into the underworld and he still insists on making up stupid names for everything.

"I don't really know, all I do know is that when we killed it it had to go somewhere else and when it got there something killed it and sent it back to the same spot so if we moved then we won't be in the spot."

My reasoning and logic was awful and had I been thinking strait I probably would of realised what was going on sooner but as it was there was nothing else I could think to say and if Percy thought my theory was of he didn't show it- just nodded pulled me close and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hazel was worried. Normally once you had killed something it ether lay politely still on the ground or evaporated into a pile of dust. It did not normally reappear within three minutes of you killing it only to get hit with a baseball bat for the second time that day and disappear into another pile of dust, but hey everyone loves surprises right?

Actually as it turned out not everyone liked surprises or ones of those natures anyway. A sort of sinister silence settled on the boat after the monster was gone, affecting everyone except coach hedge who wondered below deck to watch _who would win if… _a ridicules TV show where some violence obsessed idiots pitted random animals against each other to fight to the death so for a while all anyone could hear was couch shouting things like _go get im froggy!_ Or _oh no you don't duck duck! _

Hazel was fine with the silence though, it gave her time to think. Why would a monster come back from the dead? True a couple of months ago monsters did come back for a while but they had rescued death and put it all right again. Hadn't they?

It was Leo who eventually broke the silence.

"Soooooo who's up for dinner?"

The food at dinner was always really awesome because the ship was kitted out with these magic plate things that let you eat whatever you wanted today though Hazel's plate remained firmly empty based on the fact that she didn't particularly feel like eating anything.

Coach Hedge appeared in the doorway attempting to swagger but only succeeding in walking in circles after, a while he seemed to notice that his swagger wasn't working and continued moving in his normal fashion. Piper scowled at him as he sat down.

"How can you be so cheerful? Monsters have just started coming back from the dead _again_ and you come in here doing a wonderful impression of a drunk round- about! Not to mention the fact that the program you were watching must break at least fifty animal rights laws!"

If coach was surprised by this outburst he didn't show it.

"Well my dear settle down and I shall tell you. Number one: monsters coming back from the dead mean more monsters to kill. Number 2: it is not a drunk round- about but is in fact a very accomplished and sophisticated swagger. (Hazel smirked at that) Number three: that program is awesome and number 4: its bed time kids and im really hungry."

Hazel doubted that she would be able to go to sleep but reasoned that it would be better to be in her room that in the middle of another blazing argument between coach hedge and piper about the quality of various television programs.

She was incredibly wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hazel:**

Normally being a demi-god was great! You got a good camp, great food and awesome powers, the only drawback was that you didn't tend to sleep that well at night mainly due to the weird messages/ dreams that you tend to have…. Luckily for hazel they mostly kept themselves at bay for her preferring to bother Percy of one of the other mass Hero's but tonight the dreams had chosen to make on appearance. Oh great.

She was standing on a dark landscape that appeared to be moving under feet even though she didn't move at all, the sky was a dazzling combination of orange and grey that was actually quite pretty in an un-pretty sort of way.

But this didn't particularly hold her attention for that long because strait in front of her where Percy and Annabeth sleeping peacefully- or as peacefully as you could sleep in the depths of the underworld. _Yes there alive!_ Was Hazels first thought soon to change though as she caught sight of a movement in the shadows behind them. As a result her next thought was oh_ ####! _

She had expected there to be monsters down there in Tartarus and that they would be more horrible than the ones up on the surface but somehow she had thought they would all be locked up in cages or restrained in some way and it hadn't even crossed her mind that croought they would all be locked up in cages or restrained in some way there would be so many. There appeared to be a constant current of them passing surround her friends like some sort of river flowing around them but never stopping to kill the demi-gods , probably because they were in the land of the dead anyway so there really wasn't much point in killing them.

However one monster soon decided to break the peaceful trend, the two demigods hazel desperately cast around in her mind for the name of the monster a minatory yes that was it, probably hoping to get an easy kill of the two teenagers. Unfortunately it hadn't been banking that they would be extremely highly trained in the art of not sleeping well (the harpies had seen to that) so where only in a very light state of sleep.

Percy woke up just in time to parry the blow of the ax and after stating 'you again?' accusingly pierced it with the growing sowed crumbling it to dust.

Hazel woke up to the sound of Mozart playing on full volume.


	6. Chapter 6

'I don't know why you're so worried, it's not like we didn't expect something to attack us.'

'Yes but….'

'But nothing just because it was your first monster doesn't mean it's any worse than the rest' pause 'or was at any rate.'

Percy and Annabeth where half walking half stumbling through Tartars (that was Percy's new, and stupidly upbeat, name for the ultimate underworld). They had been there for two days now and Annabeths leg (much to the relief of Percy who had had to carry her ) had healed so that he could walk.

'I just' started Percy before stopping to search his vocabulary for the right words 'where do they go? For all we know it could reappear right in front of us or behind us or…..'

'for gods sakes Percy nothing is going to happen to us well… nothing involving than particular monster and any way it will probably just go to another super hell.'

'Oh yes' said Percy wildly waving his arms as if talking to an audience 'and may I ask if we are going to fall into that one as well? Oh no wait after that I bet there's a super _ultra-_hell and then after that…' he was shut up because annabeth had hit him in the face.

'Ow'

'Shut up'

'Couldn't you of said that before you hit me?'

'No'

'Humph'

'Don't you get it?'

'Get what?' moaned Percy rubbing his jaw.

'Where the monsters go'

'If I knew where they went I wouldn't be depressed.'

'Ahhh that makes scene'

'Mmm'

'Anyway the monsters… I think I've figured it out!'

'Oh do share' Percy said lowering his hand from his face that was now turning slightly bruised.

'The monsters originally get killed up in the world of the living right?'

Percy was about to say yup or something along those lines but soon thought better of it, one of the first three things he had learnt about his girlfriend where: Bring chocolate without the flowers, don't mention spiders and never interrupt a thought process- if you value your life that is.

Annabeth continued unhindered by and interruption from Percy.

'And here is exactly the opposite of there so that's how it must work the monster gets cursed right down to its megalivitus core and then…'

Percy was now completely lost.

'…. It's all just one unbroken circle and one object will be the centre of their preference therefor…'

He was also getting slightly bored.

'….. There in danger when they have it but can't get rid of it and only one who has bared the curse of...'

Scratch that, very bored.

'…. In short I need to stab you.'

Realising that she was done confusing him Percy decided to be constructive and add to this convocation.

'I'm confused dumb it down please.'

'(sigh) if you kill a monster on the surface down here it will come down here but if you kill it here it will go back up to the surface and once it is on the surface it will chase after the object it wants, the Athena Parthenon, which it currently strapped to the _Argo 2 . _But we can warn them as we've already been here it's in stuck in our memory's so if we die here we will return to the surface and if we die on the surface we will come back here.' She started gasping for breath.

'So in short we have to die.'

'Mm hmm'

'Well ####'


	7. Chapter 7

**All crew of the****_ Argo II_**

"How dare you? Have you no respect for animals?!"

"I don't know should I?!"

"You tell me you're the ####ing goat man!"

"At least I watch nature programs!"

"Oh really? Well thank goodness for that all praise shows that promote animal slaughter!"

Around the table four demi-gods shuffled awkwardly and developed a new interest in the table cloth. Piper and coach H had been arguing for days about Hedges choice of TV program and it looked like now was the time for the final show-down.

" I just can't believe that a creature who claims to love nature as much as you would watch stuff like that! And further more you _enjoy_ it!"

"I…"

"Don't try and deny it I here you cheering for duck!"

"Now I have heard some despicable things in my lifetime but to talk about duck duck in that manner!"

"That's it I have had it up to here with you and your…"

At that moment there was a huge crash at the door as if someone or something had had the thought to through themselves at it, the argument broke of with almost startling speed to be replaced with silence.

"How did it get past the alarm" whispered Hazel

"No idea" replied Leo.

It is amazing, reflected Leo later, how audible a small click signalling the opening of a door can be, though it seemed rather insignificant when Annabeth burst into the room, sobbing all the way.

"Annabeth!" shouted Hazel happily then slightly less optimistically "wares P…. oh gods I am so sorry honestly I didn't know that…"

Annabeth broke of her howls just long enough to stammer "Well now you do… he's gone!" and with that she collapsed on the floor again.

**Hi... thanx 4 reading this very short chapter! since ur online can you go to the search bar and type in 'sisters of the sea' click on the one by vivi-rose and read it? its my friends story and its realy good! :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

Percy woke to noise, lots and lots of it.

He opened his eyes to a sea of blobs standing over him waving stuff in his face.

"Where did he come from?"

"I don't know!"

"Well someone must of seen him surly!"

Percy blinked and the blobs swam into focus, they were in fact lots of people some of them were waving tissues in his face but most were waving leaflets. He pushed them aside as he sat up and looked around for Anabeth, she wasn't there, he did however notice one thing he recognised… big ben.

"ok…. I'm in England."

"He's an American!" the pamphlet wavers shouted abruptly switched to leaflets about various fast food chains. Percy looked around in confusion. So, he thought, I'm in England but there are no top hats, no rolling fields and no Annabeth. Uh oh.

" O.K out of his way let's give him some space now!"

"Yeah I'm sure the fast food industry will survive without him!"

Sighing the add people moved off to find their next victim and he found himself being pulled to his feet by to girls of around 13ish years of age. One was slightly shorter than the other with blond hair and shockingly blue extensions, the other was taller, nearly as tall as Percy and also had blond hair, except hers was slightly towards ginger.

"ugh?"

"Witty first comment I must say" said the extension one.

Oh shut up Lottie is this the guy?" the tall one.

"Yep… or he better be"

Percy really hoped he was " the guy"

"Well?" said tall

"Ugh?"

"Are you a demi-god? Gods your stupid!"

They both looked at him expectantly.

"umm yeah, I guess…"

"come on then" they haled him up dragging him through the streets until Percy decided that now would probably be a good time to stand up, he did.

"uuummm who are you? I mean thanks from saving me from evil pamphlet people but uhh.."

"I've got a great idea!" said extensions "let's go to MacDonald's"

The other girl looked over her shoulder quickly "yes lets."

So that was how Percy Jackson found himself sitting in a strange country in a strange city on a strange chair with two even stranger girls sitting across from him fighting over chips. Eventually they seemed to notice that he was still there and stopped their fight to talk to him.

"Yolo" said extensions "I'm Lottie Domonighe Gabrielle but everyone just calls me Lottie."

"Yeah because it's your name" the not Lottie sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm Ella and you don't really need to know my full name. My godly parents the forge one you know ohh come on I know you know…. Tell me.. Oh no fair ah I know its Hephaestus! Yup Hephaestus!"

She looked at him with a proud expression. "can never remember that."

Percy coughed awquardly "ugh yeah so anyway what you doing here I was told there weren't demi gods in England or barely any. Aren't they normally closer to Olympus to be claimed?"

"Well," Lottie squirmed uncomfortably "I haven't been claimed, I'm only here coz my mum thinks I'm crazy for believing in Greek gods and such. I've been through 6 psychopath dumps already."

"And I was claimed when I was two and went to America also we don't actually live in London. See Lottie here had a hunch that a powerful demi-god would be appearing soon so we ditched school to come get you and we really should be getting back now." She smiled and stood up followed by Lottie stuffing her last few fry's in her mouth. Percy noticed with astonishment that they had finished their food it the grand time of 10 minutes despite talking through most of it.

He cast a long sad look at his left over food as he stood up and followed them to the train station.


	9. Chapter 9

Lottie, Ella and Percy arrived at the train station. Percy was about to go inside when Lottie grabbed his arm and pulled him round to the back of the station, pleasantly where all the bins were.

"Hey let go of me! The trains are in there!"

"Shush we know what we're doing!"

"really? Well doesn't that make a nice change!"

"Oh that is.."

This is when Ella intervened.

"Shut up will you, I'm trying to work."

"Percy looked down to see her knelt on the floor with various sizes and colours of paper around her. He stopped shouting.

"Lottie could you get his photo, I need it for the passport."

This was immensely puzzling to Percy.

"What passport? I already have a passport! I don't need STOP DRAGGING MY ARM ALREADY!"

The last part was directed at Lottie who was dragging him into the station, once they were through the doors the volume of the place sky rocketed with everyone too busy to take notice of a couple of teenagers. She turned to face him.

"Look if you just shut up I'll explain everything. Understand?"

Percy nodded.

"Ella is the daughter of the forge guy.."

Percy looked up out of habit for a lightning bolt but none appeared, England was too far away from America he reasoned, and unfortunately annabeth. He returned his attention to Lottie who was picking up where she left of.

"But she's realy, _realy _bad at metal work so instead she specialises in paper work and stuff."

"Umm no offence but that's really lame."

She raised an eye brow "oh yeah? In 10 minutes time you will be a completely different person complete with passports, train tickets and a full history."

A cough sounded behind me and I spun around to see Ella standing there "Yeah so long as you get that photo."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ella**

Ella looked across the table at the most powerful demi-god ever to set foot on English soil, slayer of the Minotaur, Cronus, the chosen one for various prophesies and guarantied death for any monster unlucky enough to meet him. Otherwise known as Percy.

She knew all this about him but kept it to herself because one, she didn't want to sound like some sort of monster pervert and two she would have to answer a lot of awkward questions and she didn't know the answer to most of them herself. Well that wasn't strictly true… she knew that she could understand humans, a gift from her dad, read their body languages and so forth for instance she knew that he was friends with another child of the forge guy because his mouth had turned slightly down when she had told him about her dad, he had a girl friend with blond hair and grey eyes and that they were seriously in love because whenever he saw a blond his right hand twitched hopefully.

She also knew his favourite colour was blue, he was the son of the sea god, had a half-brother hat was a Cyclopes and a pet hell hound… Mrs Hsomething. She had noticed all of this in the time they had spent in MacDonald's.

But there was something else; she hadn't even told Lottie about her latest development. She could, to an extent, read minds. Not like that much but more tell the shape of someone's mind and the rough direction it was going so if she was fighting someone she could tell what move they would make next. Percy's mind for instance was sharp- like a sword but only sometimes it was easily distracted and turned into mush, like now he was staring at a bird in a tree the train was going past.

"It's huge."

Ella turned to look at Percy he had turned his wandering attention away form the tree and was now focused on the buffet cart. "I'm sorry, what?"

"There's so much England! We were told that your country was tiny!"

"Yeah well" said Lottie "We are a whole country."

"Yeah but…" he stopped talking as a blond walked past, "I just think."

"okay then guys" interrupted Ella knowing that if Percy made one more ill placed comment Lotie would kill him slowly and painfully. "I've finished!"

Ella threw down loads of different coloured bits of paper.

"I've got you a fake driving licence and passport, you have attended one school up in schotland before moving down here, your dad is American explaining the accent and in two weeks' time you will be flying out to meet him coincidently at exactly the same time as I'm knocked out with a terrible illness that only the doctors in America will cure. Now you will probably have people looking for you, monsters and so forth so… what name do you want?" She paused with her pen hovering just above the paper and looked at Percy questioningly.

"Umm… John?"

"Yup ok then," she scribbled for a bit "your name is now John Nare."

Lottie mock chocked on the food she was eating "Nare? Are you serious? That is so not low key!"

"Shut up."

"Fine then."

Both girls went into mock sulks before giving up and laughing instead, they laughed for about five minutes before noticing the train was pulling up at the end satiation.

Lottie looked out the window nervously, it was dark now and frost was beginning to creep up the windows. "Who's collecting us?"

"My dad. What's your excuse to your parents?"

"Don't know, do you think they will buy that I caught the plague and had to be rushed of to London for intensive surgery?"

"Nope."

"Me nether."


	11. Authors note

Hiya! right first of all a few tiny corrections...

Paragraph 1, Sentence 1, it's damn, not dam.  
Paragraph 1, Sentence 2, It's Festus, not Festas.  
Paragraph 3, Sentence 4, It's Nico, not Niko.

And, Leo uses hammers and breath mints from his magic tool belt to fight. Not  
borrowed knives/daggers.

Thanks 'guest'! very thorough =-)

Secondly... Please review! I know that the last few chapters were confusing so i sort of want to know if anyone dosent understand anything (but positive reviews would be very much appreciated)

Third... what do u think of the characters i wrote in? views will be very much appreciated!

So i guess the basic message is... PLEASE TALK TO ME! and enjoy the story!


End file.
